Dipper's fate
by redcat5
Summary: Dipper is in trouble he has a date with Wendy, Candy, and Pacifica. but he can only go out with one of them. so a Magic Mirror is going to show him 3 different futures of who will be his future wife. ( rate M for light smut and light language
1. Chapter 1

3 years after the Defeat of Bill cipher Dipper and Mabel are at their 4th trip of gravity Falls. And Dipper and Mabel are in the woods with Great uncle Ford on a monster hunt.

"all right kids that snakefoot should be here somewhere.". Said Ford. And Mabel said. " wait what;s a Snakefoot again". and Ford pull out one of his new journals to answer her question. "a snakefoot is a Creature that's part bigfoot, part bear, and has a snake's head. It attack a farm not to long ago and the farmer want's us to drive it away. It's very dangerous so be careful". And Dipper said. "you know me I'm always careful". And he tripped on something right after.

Then Dipper got up and see what he tripped on. In was some ancient mirror. And Mabel said. " wow pretty". And Dipper said. "what is it". Then Ford said. " now not important. Right now we have to stop that Snakefoot". Then suddenly the snakefoot they were looking for appear in front of them. Fort pull out his plasma bazooka and fire at it. It Quickly ran off. But Ford and the pines twin follow after it.

The snakefoot was at the train yard and a cargo train was going to depart. Before Ford and the Pines twins were able to catch up to it. The Snakefoot quickly got on the train out of gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel were disappointed they weren't able to beat that monster. And they head home.

An hour later the Pines family when back to the shack. And Ford said. "okay kids it's been a long day off to bed". And Mabel said. "can I keep this mirror". And Ford said. "well I have to do some research on it but you can have it tonight".

After the Pines twins got in their pajamas. Dipper was sitting on his bed pouting. And Mabel concern ask. "what's wrong Dipper". And Dipper said. " well this morning Wendy ask me if we can hang out tomorrow". And Mabel said. "so what's the problem". And Dipper said. And Candy Came by a few minutes later and she confess her love to Me. And I was too nervous to turn her down" and Mabel said. " what that's stupid you two have a lot in common". And Dipper said. " it get's worse Pacifica Came by and Force a date with me tomorrow".

And Mabel got mad and puff up her face. And then she said. "Dipper is it going to be like when you flirted with random girls on that road trip years ago. And hurt Candy's feelings". And Dipper said. " I know I don't know what to do. I wish I know the answer.

And Suddenly the Mirror shine to an incredible bright light. And Stan and Ford went to Dipper and Mabel's Room. And Stan said. "what the heck is going on". And Mabel said. " I don't know". And the Mirror spoke saying. " I'm the Mirror of time a god like object that can show different futures of the Same Question. Ask your question and it will be answer in 3 different futures".

And Dipper got nervous a little bit but he ask the question anyway. "Who's is going to be my wife in the future. Wendy, Candy, or Pacifica". Then the Mirror shine a bright light to Show the futures he seek.


	2. pacifica

The Mirror is showing the first Future to Dipper. The future which Dipper decided to accept Pacifica date. Dipper is at the party with Pacifica and her friends and Dipper is drinking beer on the Couch. "man this party lame". Said Dipper. Then Pacifica Came who as Drunk as a sitcom dad. "Dipper come on have sex with me. Said Pacifica. Then Dipper grab her shoulder and Walk her to her room. Then after the party over Pacifica puke her guts out in her Bathroom with Dipper putting his hand on her back.

"oh Dipper what a wreak I've become. Ever since My Family lost our money. And became middle classed. My parents are even meaner and crueler to me then even.".

Then Dipper said. " well you have become a much nicer person. If your parent are still evil even after losing their money. It their fault". And Pacifica stop vomiting in her toilet. And said. "sure I've been nicer to you and your sister. But I'm still a bad person. Heck I'm 15 and I'm drinking my wight in alcohol just to cope with my parents abuse".

Then Dipper put his hand on his chin and ponder a little. And he said. "well I bet you and me wounld have a another date tomorrow. And your hang over clears up.". Then Pacifica hug Dipper and Kiss him on the mouth. Then Dipper got a nasty taste in his mouth because Pacifica has been Drinking and vomiting before she kiss him. And Dipper said. "no it's not you it the alcohol you've been drinking". Then Pacifica laugh.

12 years later Dipper and Pacifica got Married. It's a okay marriage but it has a few issue. For one Pacifica has a drinking problem. And Two in order for Pacifica parents to let them get marry Dipper has to Work at her father's new company as a pencil-pusher. And it's not easy for Dipper.

Dipper came home from work as exhausted from the overworked underpaid boss that is his father in law. And Pacifica was asleep on the couch drunk as she can be. "typical I bust my butt off and your asleep with a bottle of whiskey". Then Pacifica woke up and said. " hey honey how was you Day". And Dipper said. " just terrible. Your jackass father work me all day. He's crueler to me then anyone else. And he threat everyone else worse then worms".

Then Pacifica doze off again. Not listen a word Dipper said. Then Dipper shout out his pant u rage. That woke Pacifica up. Waking her up again. "don't worry Dipper even though you working for him your gonna inherited his company because you marry me. And he's gonna retire tomorrow". And Dipper give a big breath of relief. And said. " yeah your right. I'm just so stress lately thank for that".

Then Pacifica had a smile on her face and slowly took her clothes off and put down the Bottle of whiskey on the stand next to the couch. And one she strip all of her clothes and strip Dipper off of his tie and Coat. And Dipper give His wife a slow and lustful kiss.

Pacifica got wet at her privates and she force Dipper pants and boxers off. After Dipper got hard he stick in his manhood into Pacifica womanhood. She yell out a moan of pleasure and Dipper grit his teeth and then let out a loud moan. Then after a few minutes for making love they both came. As they both sleep on the Couch the phone Rang. Dipper woke up and answer it. "hello. Dipper here" said Dipper. Then the voice on the phone answer. " hey bro-bro. How are you doing". It was Mabel. Then Dipper said. "oh hey Mabel are you still taking care of Stan and Ford".

Then Mabel said. "yep. And we're calling cause we're gonna visit from all the way from California. To be at your Father in law's retirement party. And to see your promotion. Pacifica call me and invite us. Well be at gravity falls tomorrow.". And Dipper said. "sure I see you tomorrow at the party". Then Dipper hang up.

At the Retirement party Everyone was having fun. Great food. Better Champagne. And at the End of the party. Pacfica father has a Announcement. " everyone welcome. Today I'm retiring and leave my company and my fortune to someone who has work harder then everyone else". He said. Then Dipper got excited and hold his wife hand every tightly. Then Pacifica Father continue saying. "my newest employee that I hired after buying his bankrupt business. Robbie V.

then Dipper was Shock and Pacifica put her head down in disappointment. And Robbie walk in and said. " thank you. Thank you. I'll make sure to make this company as good as it can be".

Then at the worst moment Mabel and the Stan twins came to the Party late. Then Mabel said. "hey mr. bossman. How the super exciting promotion". Then Dipper put his head down on the table and cried. And Mabel said. "boy the pressure is getting to him already".

Then after the party Over. Dipper was drinking a martini. To drown his sorrow. And to make matter's worse. Pacifica came with her hands on Robbie and she said. " it's over Dipper. I already have someone filed the paperwork".

Then Dipper cried and cried all night.

Then the Mirror stop showing this future. And Stan said. "What the heck is that". Ad Ford said. " incredible a tran-timeline projection mirror. I should write this down. Then Dipper said. " wow guess I shouldn't go out with Pacifica. I should tell her no. then Mabel said. Wait the next one starting


	3. Candy

In the next Future where Dipper accept Candy's confession. In the front of the mystery Shack. Candy is waiting for Dipper to accept her love. "Dipper I know this is really confusion but I would like it if we can go on a date". Said Candy. And Dipper who was nervous about it but gather some Courage And Said. "Of coarse Candy I wound love to".

Then Candy was so excited she hug Dipper. And they both ran to town to have their date. 4 years later Dipper and Candy are at West Coast Tech studying Supernatural science. And at Dipper Dome room Dipper and Candy are having a Study Date.

"Dipper if you use this Equation it will make this Invention break apart". Said Candy. Then Dipper scream in frustration. Then He said. " man this is the fourth time. We have to a good grade on this project if we want to get funding to do our own research".

Then Candy had a lustful Smile on her face and she said to Dipper as she slowly taking her clothes off.. " why don't we have a little Break. Something to get rid of our stress". Then she Grab Dipper's head and give him a slow lustful kiss. Then Dipper calm down and took his shirt off and started to grope Candy's B cup Boobs.

Candy was moaning very loudly. Then Dipper took off his Pants and underwear. And slam his Manhood into Candy's womanhood. They were both feeling intense Pleasure. Then they both Came.

Later at night while They were both sleeping on Dipper Bed. Dipper Woke up and have one heck of a brainstorm. Dipper was writing a new Equation that might make their invention Work.

The next Day the School Broad was looking at which students projects to fund. They look at a new kind of nuclear reactor. But denied it. They look at a hovercar prototype. But they decide it will be to expensive to fund. Then they look at Dipper and Candy's invention. A matter teleporter. They test it but moving an apple to the other side of the table. The school broad like so much. They give Dipper and Candy a super large grant to fund their Research.

15 years later. Dipper and Candy got there own lab. Got Married and had a daughter lizzy. Who's a spoil 11 year old goth. Dipper and Candy were in their lab building a space warp gate so traveling to different Galaxies is possible. Then Lizzy Came in and to ask her parents to take her to the movies. "Mom, Dad Can I go see the new Alien wars Movie. It's Pg-13 and they won't let me in unless I have a Adult with me". Said Lizzy.

"not right now Lizzy. Your Mother and I need to finish this warp gate. Have aunt Mable take you". Then Lizzy groan and Said. "when the last time we ever hang out. Stop being some Einstein's and be just a Normal Mom and Dad".

Then Candy Said. "now honey our research is the good of mankind. Instead of watch movies about Space aliens. We could meet Real ones". Then Lizzy threw a Fit and Said. "you two are the worlds worse parents". Then she grab a beaker full of fluid. And it crash on the warp gate control panel. Spilling it acidic fluids on the panels circuits. Forcing the under build machine to overload. Then Candy got inside of the Warp gates testing grounds to shut it off manually. But Dipper try to stop her. Saying it's too dangerous. But Candy lock the lab door's from the inside to keep Dipper from stopping her. Then she rip out the Warp gates power core to Shut it down. And it finally power down.

Candy sigh in relief but before she get out of the testing grounds. A shock wave of energy and light flash the lab. And when the flash was gone. Much to Dipper and Lizzy horror. Candy was turn to Stone. Dipper rush to her to see she was all right. But her Stone Remains turn to Dust. Lizzy cried that she lost her mother. And Dipper enrage at his Daughter he scream at her. "what have you Done. You'll kill your Mother". Then Lizzy try to say she was sorry. But Dipper wouldn't listen. Then he said to her. "i wish you were never born". Then Lizzy ran away Crying.

Then the mirror stop showing Dipper and Candy's future. And the Whole Pines Family was Shock. And Dipper feel's bad that he Shrews up on Candy and Pacifica. Then Stan said. "Wow you have worse luck with Woman then I down. And I've been impulsively to Random Hookers 14 times". Then Mabel Said. "so does this mean's Dipper can only be happy with Wendy". Then Ford said. "it's about to show that next". Then the mirror show's the last of of Dipper destine path.


	4. Wendy part 1

At the Future where Dipper accept Wendy invitation to hang out with her. Dipper and Wendy walk to the Falls where they began to talk. "Dipper. Can I Tell you something". Said Wendy. And Dipper Said. "sure you can tell me anything". Then Wendy took a deep breath and Said. "can you kiss me". Then Dipper got a surprise look in his face. And said. "wait what do you mean. Do you like me now". Then Wendy said. "what I always like you. I'm just trying to get you to pretend to be my boyfriend to Get my Dad off my Back. He's trying to hook me up with one of his Co-workers.

Dipper put his head down in disappointment. Hoping she might want Him to date her. But Dipper can't stand having a another man take her always from him. So he decided to go along with it. "All right I'll do it" said Dipper. Then Wendy Give him a kiss on the lips. And Dipper was the Happiest guy he can be. Even if it's just pretend.

A few Years later Dipper and Wendy relationship has evolved from being Pretend boyfriend and girlfriend to be a real one. And After Dipper graduated high school and move to Gravity Falls for good. Dipper and Mabel moved in with Wendy new Cabin. That she has build with her own two hands.

Dipper and Mabel were checking around their new home. "Wow this cabin is cute" said Mabel. And Wendy was fixing the Roof and then she got down to greet the Pine twins. "hey Dudes how was the trip to your new home" and Mabel said. " it was Fine expect Dipper got carsick 17 times". And Dipper got Mad at her and threw his Hat at her to shut her up.

Then Wendy blushed a little Bit and Said. "huh Dude can you come to my Back porch a little after Dinner. Their something I want to tell you". Then Dipper was confuse at what Wendy said. Then he and Mabel went to their new rooms to unpack.

After Dinner was Serve they were having Roast beef Sandwiches with chips. After Dinner Mabel was so Full she might Puke so she laid down on the couch to rest. Then Dipper and Wendy went to the Back porch where Wendy has something to get off her Chest.

"dude. Okay here it is. I want you to take my virginity". Said Wendy who's face is brushing harder and redder then humanly possible. But Dipper was more embarrass. Despite wanting to Have sex with Wendy since he was 14. but now he's 18 and in a commented relationship with her. So it's not inappropriate to have sex.

"Wendy are you sure. I mean I like you. And no offense I wound love to have Sex with you. But Are you sure we're ready". Then Wendy said. "listen Dude I wouldn't have said it this like this if I'm not ready. So are we going to do it". Then Dipper said. " wait right here". Then Wendy Said. " sure it just us and your sister. And she asleep on the couch. And my Backyard is hundred acres of dense forest. No one is gonna see". Then Dipper just kiss Wendy on impulse. And Wendy just blush. Enjoying the kiss as Much as Dipper.

Then Wendy took off her shirt and jacket and Dipper fondled with Wendy's breast by putting his hand underneath her bra. Then Wendy took her Bra off. Then Dipper just slide his pants off. Then Wendy strip off her own pants as well. Then Wendy Pull off Dipper's underwear for him. And grabbing a hold of his manhood and kissing it a little bit.

Dipper was feeling a little bit of pleasure. And he just came a little bit on Wendy's Face. And Wendy said to Dipper in a disappointed tone. "aw come on we just started" then Dipper said. "don't worry I still have enough for a couple more times" and Wendy said as she take off her underwear and prepare for her boyfriend manhood. "enough talk just jam it in". Then Dipper gently put his Manhood to Wendy's womanhood. At first Wendy has a little bit of pain. But it slowly became a feeling of pleasure. They keep Dipper was feeling so good so fast he came a second time. Then Wendy moan with intense pleasure. Then finally they both came at the same time.

After they were done. Dipper and Wendy put their clothes back on. And clean up their mess. And Dipper said. "are you sure your going to be okay. I hear a girl's first time is suppose to hurt". Then Wendy said. "don't worry I'll be fine I'm a tough girl". Then Wendy give Dipper a kiss on the cheek and said Good night. And Dipper smile a little bit.

But this future is just the beginning as a Dark shadow watches over them.


	5. Wendy part 2

A few years later everyone in town is at the Gravity falls church. Preparing for Dipper and Wendy Wedding. Soos is the best man. Mabel is the Flower girl. Even though she too old for it. She insists. And Stan and Ford are with Dipper Giving them Marriage advice although for Stan case really really bad advice. "Dipper listen". Said Stan. " when you get hitched try to be a lazy slob. Literary doing Nothing but watch TV and Drink beer. It give your wife something to do". Then Dipper said. "hey have you been watching 80's sitcoms again". Then Stan said. "no that my marriage life was been. Although I'll been divorce 10 times. Most of them hookers I meet in Vegas."

then Ford Put Stan aside to give Dipper some real advice. "listen Dipper love is never easy. And I should know. When I was trap in a another dimension, I fell in love with a beautiful fairy alien girl. But it never work out". Then Dipper said. "why not did you break her heart". Then Ford said. " no her aging rate is apart 12.8 time as fast as mine. She wilted and turn to stone the moment I propose".

Then Wendy burst into the room Dipper's in and she look nervous. Then Dipper said. "Wendy we're not suppose to see each other before the wedding. It's bad luck". Then Wendy look around though the window. And Dipper said "Wendy what's wrong". Then Wendy Said. "dude listen I never tell you since you move in with me. But I felt some creepy shadow following me and it's feeling more creepy ever since".

Then Ford said. " well there are many Shadow base creatures in Gravity Falls. But Don't worry Me and Stanley will look around for it until the Wedding starts". Then Wendy Calm down and said. "thanks man that's so good to hear". And Dipper said. "come on let's get ready for our wedding". And as Wendy leave the room she jokily said. " are you sure your not more excited about our wedding Night". Then Dipper push her out even harder to make her leave.

A couple of hours later the wedding Starts. Mabel enter the room first to throw some flowers all over the alter. Then Manly Dan Giving His only Daughter away almost made him cry. But he's trying way too hard to keep himself from crying it's creeping Wendy out.

As Dipper is prepare to Say his oath he wrote for her since he propose to her. But suddenly the Church has been blackout. And Wendy Disappear. Dipper Panic but he see the Church front doors scratch with some cuts so Dipper follow them. He lost the Trail. But he's see drop of blood on the sidewalk so he follow it to Wendy and her kidnapper.

He found the end of the trail to the Abandoned railways. Where he look around for Wendy but as he heard her scream he follow it to the where she is. He Found Wendy but much of his Horror. She lay down on the floor half Dead and losing a lot of blood. And to Much to his rage. The man who did this terrible thing to her is Robbie. And Dipper said in intense rage. "Robbie why did you do this" and Robbie said. "listen twerp when Tramby broke up with me I want to ask Wendy to take me back. But she love you more so for the past few years I stack you and Wendy. Bit when you getting hitch I have no choice but to kill her. So you can't have her.

Then Dipper fill with rage smash his head with an iron bar. Knocking him out. And then he carry Wendy to his arms to try to get her to a hospital. But Wendy weakly said. "stop there no hope for me. Just forget about me". And Dipper then said. "no I would never forget about you I love you and I wound never forget. I wound rather die with you". Then Dipper said. "no dude just live. You love again and then you be happy again". Then Wendy lost her strength and die. Make Dipper cry.

As the final future end Dipper was horrified that he will have a bad Future. But Mabel worry about her Brother yell at the Mirror. "hey shiny jerk give Dipper a happy ending for him". But the mirror fill with rage preduse a dark red aura and angry said. " don't taunt me I'm the master of the future. And What I say go's."

then Dipper got mad and Said to the mirror "listen the only one who's the master of my fate is me. And theirs nothing you can do about that. Then the mirror said. "oh really". Then the mirror suck both Dipper and Mabel into his body. And the Stan twin's gasp in horror.

Next is the final chapter where Dipper and Mabel fought the spirit who live in the mirror.


	6. final

Dipper and Mabel woke up in some strange maze of magic Crystal and shiny steel with many random images of random events of past and future events. Then the spirit of the mirror appear as a glowing ball of blue light. And spoke with Dipper and Mabel. "all right man what gives. I told you I'm not accepting your terrible futures anymore". Then the mirror said. " silence moral. I'm the master of time and what I say go's. You can not change your fate. And until you accept you fate. You and your sister will be trap in this dimension inside my body forever.

Then the mirror flies away and Dipper and Mabel gasp in horror. Then Mabel said. "i shouldn't brought home that jerky jerk jerk mirror in the first place". Then Dipper said. "no Mabel this is my fault. Because I'm not man enough to deal with which of the girls to go out with. Now where trap in this maze of paradoxes forever". Then Mabel said. "there must be some way to get out of here".

Then Dipper and Mabel heard a familiar voice coming from nowhere. Then they realizes it's coming from their grunkles outside the mirror. "kids" said Ford. "I found a way to get out of the mirror". Then Dipper said. " really. How" then Ford Said. " the mirror is actually a Mobus strip. Connecting to an infinite time periods. You don't just use the mirror to see in the future. But you can also use it to time Travel. As soon you get to the exact moment after you got sucked in we'll destroy the mirror".

Then Dipper said. "how are you contacting us". Then Stan Said. "Ford cooked up a doohickey out of a TV, our home phone and parts of the portal" then Dipper and Mabel. Follow the Maze. Mabel found a Watery mirror door. Mabel stick her head out of it. And See. Giant Alien tripods Killing Dinosaurs. Then Dipper pull Mabel out and then Mabel Said. " guess I know what Happen to the Dinosaurs". Then Dipper said. "come on we have to find our way home".

Two hours later. Mabel is exhausted by walking for so long. Then she said. "Dipper how long have we been walking". Then Dipper Said. " I don't know we're in a dimension outside time". Then Dipper tap one of the watery Doors to see if it's their way home. But it was the the civil war. Where giant tanks made of Wood started to attack the south. Then Dipper tap a another one. Seeing the First Moon landing. But it turns out it was a set in Hollywood film by the u.s government. Then Dipper Said. "we'll never find our way Home". Then Mabel said. " look Dipper. Up there". She pointed to a bubble over 20 feet up in the Air. But the Spirit of the Mirror placed barriers all over the Bubble.

Then Dipper said. "how are we going to get up there". Then Mabel said. " with this" as she pull out her grappling hook. Then Dipper Said. " you sleep with that". Then Mabel said. " all the time". Then she use the grappling hook at one of the crystal barriers. To pull it away to destroy the Barrier. Then While Dipper has hold on to her. Ran on the Crystal Wall and then Jump to the Bubble. Then they are back to there room. Then Ford pull out his laser Gun to destroy the mirror. Then Stan Hug both Dipper and Mabel. Then he Said. "glad your okay". Then Dipper got a serious look on his face and then he said. " I know what to Do" later that morning. Wendy, Candy, and Pacifica are standing in front of the Mystery shack. Then Wendy Said. " Dude what's going on". Then Candy said. " is Dipper playing with my heart again". Then Pacifica said. " if he being a Two timer. I sue for what little he has". Then Dipper walk Up and Said. "hey Girl". Then Pacifica Said. " okay why did you calls here. Is this some kind of sick Joke" then Dipper Said. "no really. Listen last night I talk to a magic time controlling mirror to Show me which of you will end up with me. It's not good. Pacifica you left me for Robbie. Candy you turn to Dust. And Wendy Your ex stab you to death. I was upset. But then I realize. That the future isn't set in stone. So for now. Let's just be friends. And if you of you like's me in the future. Then I hope it will turn out better".

Then Wendy said. "make sense to me. Come on let's hang out together all four of us" then the four head out to Town. Then Stan Said. "well the kid has become a man" then Mabel walk's in and Said. "well the future just started"

the end


End file.
